


队狼狗血设定之魔王篇

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [8]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207
Summary: 虽然在警告上打了非自愿性行为，但是，并不完全意义上的非自愿。毕竟是我写的队狼，怎么可能真的非自愿，XDDDDDD





	队狼狗血设定之魔王篇

Logan追踪了一伙恶魔许久，它们专门附身在各种特殊职业人群上，在完成高潮后将人割喉放血，之后再杀掉被附身的宿主。

他一路追了很久，终于在荒村野镇的一座古宅中将其统统困住。

他不敢贸然闯进去，里面至少有一个庇尔斯级，三个密尼斯特级以及尚不知晓具体数量的魔兵。他需要支援……

Logan已经向最近的教会发了求援信号，他现在只希望那些懦夫快点儿来，否则这群杂碎就又要跑了。

天上满月的光华照得古旧的门庭前分外光亮，倒是衬得四周更加阴森恐怖。Logan伏在房子不远处的树丛里，半夜的风吹过树冠飒飒作响，偶尔还有几声夜枭凄厉的叫声。根本没有闲情去理会诡谲的气氛，他死死盯着发出微弱烛光的窗口，里面影影绰绰地能隐约看到恶魔抛去皮囊在墙上投下的扭曲暗影。

Logan秉着呼吸，他默数着时间，盘算着如果再没有人来支援，他也只有独闯。幸好身上带着厉害的家伙，只要里面的恶魔还没有布下什么邪恶的法阵，他依然还有胜算。最坏也就是鱼死网破大家一块儿玩完，Logan如此打定主意。

一阵阴风擦着脖颈上的汗毛吹了过去，Logan一个激灵抚上脖子。那感觉太他妈的糟糕了，就像有人用嘴对着他脖子吹了口带着冰碴儿的寒气。他警觉的回头望了望，四下并无异常，还是那么该死的寂静。

他转过身再看向房子，突然发现不知何时皎白的月光已暗下。他抬头，通明的月亮被层层血雾笼罩，发出不怀好意的幽暗红光。再回神时，空无一物的院落里站立着一个人。对方背对着自己，看不到样貌。只知道身量硕长，背膀宽阔，是副好的衣架子。双手插在兜里，一步一步迈上前门的台阶，像是回自己家一样，悠闲自如且毫不客气。既不敲门也不出手，门自动为他开了方便。身影闪没在门后的同时，屋内顿时鬼哭狼嚎声四起。

Logan自问猎杀超自然生物这几十年的时间里，听过不少濒死的凄厉叫声，但都不及这一次来得让他心惊肉跳。他看着企图夺窗而逃的魔兵在红雾的包围下，几乎是瞬间便汽化成一道黑烟。也就几秒钟的功夫，房子里再度恢复成一片死寂。

Logan蹲在原地，大气儿都不敢喘一下，发生在眼前的这一切，让他深知敌我实力相差之悬殊。时间一分一秒的走，除了不时风吹过的声音，Logan甚至感觉不到任何真实，一切像被凝固了一样。

不知过了多久，天上的月亮终于又一次露出了它本来的圣光，仿佛所有的都从没发生过。Logan壮着胆子从树丛中走出来，小心翼翼地向房子靠近。

Logan被一进门刺鼻的硫磺味儿呛得干呕了几下，真是不管干了多少年驱魔人，他都没办法适应这个味道。闪身来到大厅，并不意外的看见了地上倒画的五芒星和散落在周围各种各样的黑魔法材料以及角落里死去多时的尸体。

五芒星法阵后面不远处像是祭台一样的地方坐着一个人，一条腿曲起踩在石台上，由双手揽住膝盖，另一条腿离地搭在半悬空。两只脚上的鞋子不见了，等一下，他刚刚有穿鞋吗？Logan想着。不由得想捶自己的脑袋，都到了这个时候还有心思想这些无关紧要的事。他想他应该赶紧想一条脱身的计策，否则自己可能就没有下一口气可以喘了。然而脑子是这么拼命催促自己的，眼睛却一点儿没有从人身上挪开的意思。松松垮垮的鸡心领衬衫挂在对方身上，宽大的领口斜着掉落在左肩一侧，锁骨曲线清晰可见。形状姣好的胸肌隐在有些薄透的布料里，既不魁梧令人生畏也不孱弱平瘦，有点儿像许久以前他看过的雕像，完美。普普通通的一条深色牛仔裤，勾着笔直的腿线和裤裆处壮观的一团。

面相是个干净却带着霸道煞气的成熟男人模样，如果不是那漆黑如同深渊里带着双猩红的眼珠子，Logan一定会认为这是一个被恶魔抓来献祭的纯洁小羔羊。

“你终于进来了。”对方的声音轻快，跟Logan丝毫不见外。“你可真谨慎，如果我不把魔气彻底收了，你是不是打算在外面呆一晚上？”

“刚那一屋子的恶魔呢？”Logan一脚向后，身体微侧。

“如你所见，”男人摊开双手，无所谓的撇了撇嘴。“收拾干净啦！”

听完，Logan觉得自己腿肚子开始一阵阵转筋，心里拧着劲儿的发慌。刚才那一屋子，相当于一个小型的恶魔军队，就这么言语轻松地说没就没了？！

“你究竟是谁？”Logan将手探进腰里，握住腰间揣着的杀刃厉声问道。

“我？按照你们人界的说法，我是地狱七魔王之一。”男人跳下石台，信步向Logan走过来。“其实我比较喜欢更官方更书面的文雅说法，毕竟你知道的，地狱魔王什么的听起来跟暴发户一样恶俗。”

Logan看着一点点向自己走近的男人，握紧了刀柄。他现在不能转身逃走，那样只会给对方留下可趁之机。他现在唯一能做的，就是找准时机用恶魔之刃一刀结果对方。

“你们书里怎么说我来着？哦对了！在下七大罪之淫欲，人称色欲之王。”颇为正式的颔首施礼，却并没有让Logan觉得受宠若惊。“你可以叫我Scott，Scott Summers。这是我在人间活动用的身份，我允许你直呼我名讳。毕竟我们都这么熟了，对吧？御座之前‘Wolverine’。哦对了！这是你堕天之前的名字，你应该不记得了。你现在叫Logan，James Logan Howlett。”

看着男人漂亮的脸凑近自己，离鼻尖只有一寸。Logan刚想拔出腰间的利刃，便被男人的一句话制止了动作。

“我劝你还是把你腰里的玩具收好，你应该知道这东西对我没用。否则我生起气来，会有很多人遭殃的。”男人的笑容很大，很刺眼，Logan恨不得一拳揍碎那一口闪着寒光的白牙。

“给你讲个故事吧。”魔王并没有给Logan拒绝的机会，那能蛊惑世间万物的迷人声线便开始在Logan的耳边娓娓道来。

“很久很久以前，有多久呢，大概就是人类书里记载的创世之初吧。上帝座前有七位大天使，人们称他们为‘御座之前’。人们都说，欲望的起源来自伊甸园的苹果。其实比那更加久远……”

Logan用尽所有的精力去抵抗恶魔的低语，他不能让这声音侵蚀自己的意志。当他发现被彻底钉在原地，根本动弹不得时，他愤怒挣扎。

“你说，如果天使有了欲望，非常非常原始而猛烈的话，你说上帝会怎么做？”Scott的手搭上Logan的脖子来回摩挲着，自Logan脚下缓缓升起的魔气攀着他的腿一路向上。顺着裤缝钻进去，在Logan的身上来回游窜。“上帝发现，他最自豪的骄傲不再全心侍奉神主，自私的爱欲远远大过对神无私的敬爱，上帝震怒。”Scott微微皱眉，仿佛遭遇了什么阻碍。他抬起左手打了个响指，Logan身上的衣服瞬间不翼而飞。

“这样方便多了。”Scott满意的看着血红色的魔气继续在Logan的身上游走。Logan是个战士，常年与各种邪灵战斗的身体坚韧充满力量。浅棕色的皮肤上布了一层汗水，让肌理的色泽更加饱满引人垂涎。

Logan全身被魔气所笼罩，内里像有一双手，不停抚摸自己的身体，每一处。而那些仿佛活物一样的魔气，更顺着毛孔随空气一起钻进自己的体内，伴着血液流向自己的心脏大脑。

“他在众天使面前审判了这个曾经满身荣光受一切祝福的大天使。”Scott向前更靠近Logan一步，他抚摸着Logan身上每一处大大小小的伤疤。每过一处，Logan就感觉仿佛有烈火烧穿了自己的身体。然而疼痛并不真实，Logan甚至感觉自己的灵魂已和肉体分离。尽管身体被恶魔掌握折磨，精神却是亢奋快乐的。身体中的魔气包围着自己，他只能感受到快感而非痛苦。

“你以前即使受伤也不会留下伤疤……”Scott低垂着眼，Logan越来越迷蒙的双眼似乎看到了恶魔的神情带着些许感伤。

恶魔也会伤心吗？Logan忍不住想。

“这个天使被打入地狱最深处，被剥夺了所有荣耀以及那双被称为‘上帝之光’的眼睛，每日被岩浆浇注光羽六翼，被地狱魔犬撕碎身体。”Scott继续着他的诉说和手里动作，他的手所到之处Logan身体上的疤痕便消失一分。“即使到了地狱，终日饱受折磨，这个曾经的天使依旧不放弃他心底那被神所唾弃的欲望——拥抱另一位天使，他的兄弟，他的爱。”

“你胡说，这根本不可能，天使没有感情。”Logan勉强在不住的挣扎中保持自己的理性。

“你的圣经这样告诉你的？”Scott凑近Logan的耳边，轻轻咬着他的耳垂。“可能大多数天使真的没有感情，但是这个被施以永罚的天使有，而且还带着非常肮脏非常炽烈的肉欲。”他用舌尖舔着Logan的下巴，那上面泛着青茬儿的短须刺刺的，触感新奇。他的手抚上Logan的阴茎，弯垂着的阴茎已经呈现半勃，抓在手里有着沉甸甸的质感。

“他对他的这位同袍可以说是日思夜想，即使站在众天使的最前面，他也把背挺得直直的，为的就是让对方时时刻刻注视着自己，甚至夺去神在他眼中心里所占的位置。他每天在他的花园里一直望着一个方向，就是那个天使的花园。他想象着他脱去金色战袍的画面，想象他手捧圣水拂过全身。”Scott的吻沿着颈侧在锁骨之间来回浅啄，手里也不停动作。“他甚至会想更多，我现在对你做的一切都曾只是他脑海中出现过的最不过激的场景。他想得越多，他的圣光越不稳定，他的身体也就越多反应，就像这样。”他控制着Logan的手，牵引着来到他的双腿间。Logan被完全勃起的巨大所震慑，手中传来的热度烫得他想抽回自己的手。可是无济于事，他被控制着，套弄起对方完全勃起的阴茎。

“这只是他的一厢情愿，根本不可能得到回应。”Logan将脸别向一边，他也不知道为什么自己反驳的声音越来越小，就好像有人已经先一步将故事最后的结局告诉给了他。

“确实没有回应，一直到被丢进地狱，他也没有得到他想要的。”Scott张口咬在Logan的肩头那处紧实的肌肉上，用着啃食吞吃力气。“他的思念他的情欲以及他的憎恨令整个地狱都为之颤抖，他发誓踏平天堂，不惜一切带价也要夺取自己想要的。”

Logan被更多的红雾将整个人架起，双腿大张被悬浮在半空。身下没有丝毫的依凭，虚无和赤裸令他不安。越来越多的魔气汇集在他身下，包裹着被自己溢出的体液弄得湿漉漉的阴茎和臀缝。他知道自己的下面越来越湿滑，快感也越积越深，他紧咬着牙关才没让自己呻吟出声。

“还是那么执拗，我的魔气是这个世上最强的媚药，你就不能顺着我一次，少点儿反抗么？”Scott状似无奈得摇摇头，可扑过去啃咬Logan嘴唇的力度却令人生畏。

一股魔气破开了身后的肉穴长驱直入，近乎汹涌地向他的体内撞击。Logan眼前一阵阵光斑闪烁，他被欲望侵蚀几乎要放弃得大声呻吟求欢。恶魔加诸在他身上的一切都是那样的令他兴奋，不管是疼痛还是欢愉。

“已成为地狱魔王的堕落天使率领恶魔大军一路打向天堂，无数曾经的同伴死在他的铁骑之下。没有丝毫的怜悯愧疚，他只觉得被烈焰包围的血液在沸腾。他即将胜利，即将成为新的上帝拥有一切。”Scott停顿了一下，他双手捧着Logan的脸颊，让两人额头相抵。“他站在所爱之人的面前，带着满身污秽和疮疤。他的眼睛不再象征光明，而是燃烧着地狱业火不断向外留着血泪。他眼前的一切都是丑恶的猩红，也包括他的爱人。”Scott一下下亲吻着Logan脸上每一处，像是在用自己的唇膜拜他的容貌。他的手钳住自己的力道在崩塌，Logan能感受到对方的颤抖，每一下落在自己脸上的吻都是那么的破碎凌乱。“对方是天使，有使命护卫天堂。当他看到我的样子，他暴怒质问上帝。而这也同样使他犯下罪孽令上帝恼怒，最终他也没能逃脱堕天的劫难。”Scott捧着Logan的脸，深呼吸继续道：“他由天堂坠落了九个晨昏，在坠落中烧毁了羽六翼。冲天的火光照着整个世间如白昼，光六翼包着他防止他被烈火焚成灰烬。他追着他一路下坠，他希望能赶得及在他坠至地狱之前将其截住。可他始终追不上他，直到他在他的眼前掉进了时间的尽头……”

“啊！！”剧烈的疼痛自后背传来，这次是真真切切的疼痛，带着扭曲整个灵魂的力量拉扯着Logan的神经。

背后以脊椎为中轴不知何时出现一个巨大十字架正发出刺目荣光。Logan在Scott的怀中不断激烈挣扎，刚才所有的快感烟消云散，他的灵魂仿佛被撕扯碾碎，过度的痛苦使Logan不堪忍受一度陷入昏迷。

“抱歉，我不能让你被再一次带回天堂。”说完，他拾起地上掉落的刀刃在自己掌中划开了一道深可见骨的伤口。他将黑色的血涂满Logan的后背，直到将强烈的圣光全部抹灭。

Logan再次醒来，发现自己被放置在房间里的那个石台上。就好像自己是即将献给恶魔的祭品，全身赤裸还有些暧昧不明的水痕。双腿依旧是分开大张着，而Scott站在那中间。

刚才Scott讲的故事，他明明在意识模糊中没有听进去几个字。可他却能清楚的记得其中的每一个细节，甚至能在脑海中一幕幕重演。

“然后呢……”Logan下意识地开口。刚发出声音，便有些恼恨得将头扭向一边，在心里唾弃自己居然听信了恶魔编造的鬼话。而脑海中，却有一个声音不断告诉他，这个故事是真的。

“然后，这个成了魔王的堕天使再也没给天堂找过任何麻烦。他只有一个心思，就是找到那个扭曲的时空入口找回迷失在那里面的人。”Scott俯下身子，舔着Logan的胸口用舌面狠狠刮蹭着胸前柔软的乳头。也没有厚此薄彼的冷落另一边，用指尖拨弄戳刺着。Logan被刺痒的感觉逼得无所适从，只能双手抓着恶魔的头发佯作推拒。

“那他成功了吗？”Logan的声音开始变得飘忽，一度被带走的快感再一次盘踞在身体中。

“没有。”Scott的声音听上去十分沮丧。“他找了很久，经历了无数次宇宙的消亡重生，他都没有找到他想找的那个尽头。”

“那他为什么不放弃……呃…嗯…”Logan挺起腰，恶魔口中火热湿滑，他被难以想象的快感所俘获。他放弃挣扎，全心全意感受这原始的悸动。

Scott的头在Logan的腿间不断起伏。Logan的意识被带向更深更远的方向，穿过重重远山迷雾万古流光。他觉得自己正站在被压抑了亿万年的巨浪之前，被欲望追逐载浮载沉，却被欲望之外更加强大的情感漩涡所吞噬。

“不要将你的情绪灌输给我！滚出我的脑子！”Logan拼命的推开Scott的头，揪紧的心脏令他无所适从。不知哪儿来的力气，一脚蹬开钳制住自己的恶魔。在石台上手脚并用，迅速爬开向一边滚落至地面。Logan颤抖着从地上爬起来，他的腿虚弱得难以支撑自己的身体，踉踉跄跄得一步一步向外挪。身体中的魔气还在，让他的下身泛滥出大片水泽，每走一步，便在脚下留下点点湿痕。

“那我就让你自己看清楚！”Scott瞬移到Logan的眼前，一只手掐住他的脖子，将他原地拎起。

恶魔褪去完好的皮囊，满身血肉模糊的撕咬伤口触目惊心。被熊熊烈火烧灼的双目溢出鲜红的泪滴，淌过之处的皮肉入利刃划过。巨大的羽翼早已没了昔日洁白丰满的光彩，只留下焦黑的骨架上挂满腐败的碎肉。光翼没了，肩胛里流出的再不是润泽生命的圣光，而是能焚毁一切的熔火。

Logan放弃了挣扎，他任由对方捏着脖子提在手里，甚至是分开自己的腿，就着悬空的姿势将那条受了诅咒的阴茎捅进自己的身体。

他的灵魂被炙烤被鞭笞，他本该感受到巨大的痛苦。可被侵入的瞬间，无论身体还是灵魂全都本能地向入侵者靠近。粗大的阴茎在他的身体中飞快地进出，他抱紧了Scott的头疯狂的嘶喊，任由他周身的烈焰伤害自己。

“我找了你那么久，不能再让你被蒙蔽带回天堂。”Scott疯狂的撞击着Logan的身体，仿佛要将自己归以永恒的欲望尽数宣泄。越是情欲炽烈，Scott身上的火焰也就越剧烈。Logan知道自己凡人的身体坚持不了多久就会化成灰烬，可他不想放开，记忆的封印被打破，漂泊了永世的灵魂抓住了地狱烈火也烧不化的执着。

“你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，Scott，在天堂的时候就是。”Logan咬着牙，忍痛凑过去和Scott吻在一起。

Scott狂喜，骨翼上滴落的岩浆点燃了木质结构的古宅。二人被瞬间烧起的大火包在中间，即使如此，依旧亲吻得难舍难分。身体里摩擦的阴茎越来越胀，撑得Logan不顾一切的尖叫。人类的身体中嗜欲的部分让他配合着寻找让自己更快乐的方式，Scott也催动魔气去照顾Logan身前直挺在那儿的玉柱。

Logan绷紧腿根，将后穴贴紧Scott的阴茎。一人一魔一起到达高潮的瞬间，Logan的身后凭空出现巨大的金色光六翼，温柔包裹着丑陋的骨翼。金色流光缓缓摩挲过骨翼每一处焦痕，似乎要拂走亿万年来被摧残折磨的所有苦痛。

“救不回了，放弃吧。”Scott摸着不知何时满面泪痕的Logan。“别回天堂了，好吗？”

“看着地狱魔王，不让他在人间作恶是驱魔人的本分。”Logan别开Scott抚摸自己脸的手，环抱住他的脖子，将脸死死埋在里面闷闷的说。

“是，你得看着我，哪儿都不能去。”Scott看着眼前灿烂耀眼的光翼瞬间化成无数繁星飘散进四周冲天的大火中，地狱盛景。

=================================================

“喂喂喂，看新闻了不，XXX城外一个古宅不明原因失火，结果火势蔓延到周围的森林，烧了整整三天啊！”快餐店里一桌高中生模样的女生正聚在一起窃窃私语。

“看了，最奇怪的是，救援队过去怎么都弄不灭，可是三天之后火自己就灭掉了。”一个小姑娘两手抓着汉堡，神情故作神秘的说道。

“我还听说，最后发现好多人的烧焦的尸体哦，好像是邪教在举行仪式。”另一个说。

“才不是！才不是！我听说是一对私奔的情侣殉情。”

“不对不对！是野营没看好篝火。”

七嘴八舌的以为自己很小声，却不知道被旁边的人听了个真切。

“喂，我说有必要搞得上新闻么？”一个面相粗犷的男人在桌子下面踹了对面人一脚。

长得还挺好看的那个被踹的男人倒是一脸无所谓，一边咬着手里的汉堡一边说：“那宅子是个出入口，周围几公里的土地都受了污染，除非你想听见那地方出现的新闻是新生婴儿杀死全体接生医护人员之类的。”

“好吧…………”粗犷的男人一翻白眼，接着说：“我说，你……”

好看的男人咽下嘴里的一口食物，一脸不赞同的说：“这可是人类历史上最伟大的发明，你得承认。”

再一次将白眼翻到天上去“好吧好吧，你继续，我去抽根烟。”说完，粗犷的男人拿着烟盒转身出了快餐店。

“喂！等等，我也去！”说完，撂下几张钞票拿起放在一边的墨镜小跑过去搂住男人的肩膀一块儿往外走。

“喂喂喂！！！你们看见了么！！！刚那对儿！！好有爱啊！！”几个小女生尖叫着，开始八卦起刚走出去的两个人。

一个一直没有讲话的女孩儿直勾勾的盯着玻璃门外的两个人，心想，还是不要告诉朋友们，那个戴墨镜的男人背后有双被金色光芒包裹的骨头翅膀了吧………………


End file.
